Ser Artys Arryn
Artys Arryn is a high-born knight and press-ganged member of the Night's Watch. He was formerly a member of King Stannis' Baratheon's Kingsguard, but fell to drink after Stannis' death. Appearance and Character A powerfully built man in his mid to late fifties, Ser Artys once stood a great knight in shining white plate, but has fallen low of late. His once shiny light brown hair and eyes have grown grey and weary, and the plate has been replaced first by tunics covered in drink and his own vomit, and only recently by the characteristic black of the Night's Watch. Artys stands some 6'0 now, and his once matted and overgrown hair and beard that were covered in lice and other insects has been shorn short by the Watch, lest he infect the rest. The years long drowning of his sorrows in alcohol hasn't served him well, and he has received a wonderful case of the 'shakes' removing much of his fine manipulation skills for items as he intermittently will notice his hands simply shake as if possessed by some imaginary alcohol spirit. Though typically silent in the ranks, the man called Artys has a certain strange gravitas to all his actions. So far he hasn't even been given a sword and has been put to shoveling dung and other menial labour tasks, but he seems unmoved by such petty concerns, having focused entirely inward once his system was purged of the alcohol and other poisons that he'd accumulated in years past. There's a strange sense of studiousness to the man now, as for the first time in years the veil of alcohol is lifted and he looks at the world with new eyes seeking a purpose. History Artys was the younger brother of Ser Hugh Arryn 'of the Vale', the Squire to Lord Jon Arryn. As a lesser scion of the Great House of Arryn, Artys like his brother desired to be a Knight above all and when the news of the Mountain murdering his brother reached him he broke off his training in Gulltown and sought out a way to find a way to avenge his brother. Eventually Artys found his way into the service of King Stannis and squired for Axell Florent whom in haste knighted him when it became apparent the youth had much more talent with the sword than he ever could. In the battles that followed Artys was eventually promoted to Stannis' Kingsguard, donning the white with all the pride of a young man having achieved the impossible. He fought in many battles and foiled many attempts at assassination of his liege, with his fame to new heights thanks to his skills and dedication. When Stannis died however, Artys considered himself a failure and the scorn of the court and angry feelings of betrayal by the new Queen Shireen soon forced Artys to drift from court life into his own solitary mourning which led to into a life of drink and debauchery until he was all, but forgotten... as he so desperately wanted to be. Artys was recently pulled from a wine sink near King's Landing for murdering a noble in his cups and press-ganged into the Night's Watch. He's been put to hard labour and not much is known of his past by the others. The Search for Gregor Clegane Artys was one of the Brothers selected to follow Sandor Clegane in the attempt to find Gregor Clegane and report on his whereabouts. Artys participated in the skirmish with the Faith Militant, killing many himself. Their attack saved a group of Red Priests from execution, including Riler, who would aid the Night's Watch afterward. From the castle of Northmarch, was sent, south along the Boneway searching for clues to Ser Gregor's location. Blackhaven Artys and his brothers took refuge in Blackhaven, but found the castle and town abandoned. In searching the keep they found many stonemen locked in the great hall. Artys and his allies fought against the stonemen long enough to bar the door shut and flee the keep. On the road, Artys and the others found survivors from Blackhaven, mostly murdered by Faith Militant. Back to A War Without End PCs.